


starbucks

by corvusiel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusiel/pseuds/corvusiel
Summary: snowy days and cute blonds





	starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hey !! i haven't written in a while so this is just sort of a warm up. no proof-reading or anything like that, i just went at it. so therefore please don't get mad if you find any mistakes or awkward sounding sentences ;w; i just wrote this to get back into writing.
> 
> also please keep in mind that the last time i wrote a fic was a year ago and my writing style has changed quite a bit since then so apologies to those who've read my old works and think this one is really different
> 
> enjoy!! <3 (btw human!bill au !! bill isn't a demon in any way in this fic)

The ring of the doorbell sounded throughout a little coffee shop. Meekly, a young man with tousled hair of a soft chestnut shade stepped in. One hand held the strap of a faded, bulging satchel, and the other was hidden away in a pants pocket.

 

Outside, small dainty snowflakes drifted, and the sky watched on as people down below burrowed into their furs and coats.

 

Taking a quick look around the quaint coffee shop, the brunet made his way towards the cashier. Behind it stood a tired looking employee. Gray streaks ran through their hair, despite the fact the rest of their features giving away their young age.

 

“What can I get for you today, sir?” The employee spoke with the speed of molasses.

 

“Uh, a tall fresh brewed coffee and a grande caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream, please?” In contrast, the brunet’s voice was rushed and prominent.

 

Reaching for a cup, the employee responded, “That’ll be $6.74. Name?”

 

“Mas- um, Dipper,” The brunet gave a curt cough.

 

“Alright, should take about 7 minutes,”

 

“Thanks!” Dipper smiled briefly before heading to wait at the counter.

 

Behind the brunet, the door to the coffee shop opened again, its ring a clone of the one Dipper caused a few minutes ago.

 

The man who just stepped in was lean and had a head full of perfectly groomed hair, its color a brilliant hue of gold and blinding if it weren’t for the deep black roots in contrast. He called out clearly and confidently before even reaching the cashier.

 

“Barista, my usual, please!”

 

The employee behind the counter sighed lowly to themselves before writing the name “Bill” down on a cup, “You’d think with how often he hangs around here, he’d actually learn my name,”

 

Bill gave a grand sweep with his arms as he span around in place. The tall blond took in the sights of the coffee shop that day. All at once, golden eyes caught onto a short figure drowned in his oversize coat, waiting at the counter.

 

+++

 

“One freshly brewed coffee and one caramel frappuccino!” one of the baristas called out.

 

Dipper's eyes lit up at the sight of his coffee. Carefully, the brunet took a drink in each hand and made his way to an empty table near one of the many floor length windows of the shop. After setting his drinks down on the wooden coffee table, Dipper sat himself into a plump, cushioned seat. The brunet took a sip from his hot coffee, then proceeded to take a book out from his bag and started to read.

 

A blond stranger slipped into the seat opposite Dipper.

 

“Hi there!”

 

His concentration on his textbook snapped, Dipper gave a small start. Chocolate eyes met gold as the brunet looked up at the person before him.

 

Dipper raised his eyebrow, “Do I know you?”

 

“No, but I’d like to get to know you,” The blond replied instantaneously. His pale eyes glinted like stars. A corner of his mouth turned up.

 

Shifting in his seat, Dipper was quiet for a moment. Why was he getting hit on at a coffee shop?

 

“Listen, man. I just came here for coffee and a quiet place to read. My sister will also be here soon, and you’re... kind of taking up her spot” Dipper was hesitant with his words. The stranger didn’t seem like someone who would respond well to criticism.

 

Surprisingly, the blond seemed merely amused, “Oh, I didn’t know we were saving spots at coffee shops now,”

 

“Well, I am,” Dipper held the other’s gaze for a second before going back to his book.

 

Dipper didn’t know what he expected to happen after that, but the blond didn’t budge. He leaned his elbows on the table.

 

Several moments passed before the blond piped up again, “I’m Bill, by the way. Bill Cipher,”

 

Dipper kept his eyes on the words before him, “My name’s Dipper,”

 

“Oh! Like the constellation?” Bill grinned enthusiastically.

 

Dipper looked up from his book. Rarely anyone realized his nickname was a reference to the constellation whenever he introduced himself.

 

_His smile is… kind of cute._

 

“Y-yeah. How’d you know?” Dipper grew curious.

 

“I was interested in astrology a while ago. Did lots of research then grew bored,”

 

“Oh,” Dipper’s interest dimmed then flared again, “Do you like science?”

 

The blond rested his cheek in his gloved hand. All the while he kept his eyes on Dipper.

 

“Hmm.. I’d say partially. Mostly I-”

 

The bell to the coffee shop rang again, prompting Dipper to turn around. A young woman walked in, her outfit a beautifully chaotic clash of vibrant colors. Her flowing hair had the same chestnut color as Dipper. She stopped and turned her head around, evidently searching for someone.

 

“Mabel, over here!” Dipper smiled and sat up.

 

The woman whipped her head around, her hair flying with it and landing gently upon her shoulders. Upon seeing Dipper, her expression matched his immediately. Mabel walked (although some would say it was more of a skip) towards Dipper’s table and the two siblings shared a warm hug.

 

Bill, seeing the siblings greet each other, briskly stood up.

 

“Whelp, I guess that’s my cue,” the blond grinned at Dipper before setting down a small square of paper and making his way to the door. He was out before Dipper could mutter a goodbye.

 

The two twins settled back down into their seats.

 

Taking her drink from Dipper, Mabel’s eyes widened, “Who was that?”

 

Dipper took a sip from his cup and tried to focus on his book, “Some guy trying to hit on me,”

 

A few moments of pleasant quiet passed before Mabel gave a squeal, and Dipper was startled for the umpteenth time that day. Reaching over the table, the brunette picked up the note Bill left behind. Dipper tried to not get distracted, but he found it difficult now to focus, especially now that Bill had entered his thoughts.

 

“He left you his number!” Mabel gave another squeal.

 

Dipper’s head snapped up, “Wait- he _what?”_

 

“Well, it’s not exactly a number… Sort of like a code?”

 

Growing curiouser and curiouser, Dipper took the note from Mabel’s hands and read it over fervently.

 

“He… gave me a cipher for his number,” Dipper rolled his eyes. Internally, a part of him was jumping up and down at the prospect of having to solve a code.

 

And maybe, another part of him was also jumping up and down, at the prospect of being given the number of the cute, yet peculiar, blond named Bill.


End file.
